Hopeful SasoDei
by crossmyheart1207
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots about the two boys. They do not relate to one another.
1. Worries

Yes, he'd heard. How could he not? News spread through the Akatsuki like wildfire. Within an hour of Sasori returning, Deidara had become aware of his close brush with death. Immediately, he went searching for his partner.

"Danna?" Deidara knocked on Sasori's door.

No response.

Deidara sighed and pushed the door open, "Danna, I know you're in here."

Sure enough, Sasori sat at his desk, staring ahead at the wall, "What do you want, brat?"

Deidara no longer flinched at the harsh way Sasori talked to him. He had become more than used to it over the time that they had been partners.

"I heard about your mission…" Deidara began, stepping into the room.

"So?"

Deidara sighed and sat on Sasori's bed, "So I was worried about you, un."

Finally, Sasori swiveled in his chair and turned to look at his blonde partner. Deidara's visible blue eye was looking Sasori over, surely trying to personally check on his safety.

"Why would you be worried?" Sasori asked, keeping his voice as flat and monotonous as possible.

Deidara rolled his visible eye, "We're partners, un. It's our job to make sure the other is safe."

"I suppose," Sasori murmured. He then added, under his breath, "I doubt that's the only reason though."

Deidara's eyes widened as he caught his partner's comment. Did he know? Surely he couldn't, Deidara had done too good of a job hiding it.

"What?"

Sasori glanced over at his partner again, realizing for the first time that Deidara had heard what he said, "Nothing… brat."

This answer didn't fly with Deidara, who stood from the bed and stepped towards Sasori, "Don't lie to me, un! What did you say?"

The partner's stared at each other. Sasori's fiery red eyes met Deidara's cool blue. Silence ensued. Deidara was too stubborn to walk out without knowing what the puppeteer had muttered. Sasori wasn't sure he was ready to answer the bomber's question, not sure how he would explain the reason for said comment.

"I said nothing."

"You're lying."

Finally, Sasori sighed. He hated to admit it, but his stubbornness was surely rivaled by his partner. And with them leaving for a mission tomorrow, the last thing they needed was to start a fight.

"I said that I doubt that's the only reason."

"And why would you doubt that, un?" Deidara asked, trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

Sasori sat for a moment, contemplating how to respond. If he came up with some lame excuse, he would surely piss Deidara off more. If he answered with the truth, there was no way to know how Deidara would react. And if he simply didn't answer at all, a physical fight would ensue.

"Because I don't try to keep you safe simply because you're my partner. That's only one of the reasons," Sasori answered slowly, hoping that Deidara wouldn't push the issue any further.

Deidara stared back at him, his anger dissipating, "What other reason is there, un?"

"Can't you answer that yourself?" Sasori dodged, turning away from his partner.

Silence surrounded them again. Deidara mulled over Sasori's words. Indeed, Sasori was right and Deidara did have an alternate reason for worrying about his safety. But that reason surely couldn't be shared, could it?"

"That's not possible…" Whispered Deidara.

"Isn't it?" Sasori replied, equally as quiet.

"Sasori-danna, do you…?"

Sasori turned back to his partner after a long silence, "Yes." He breathed.

A small smile graced Deidara's lips. Part of him wanted to jump and shout and rejoice. The other part was in pure shock and wanted him to sit there, numb.

"Danna…" Deidara leaned down from his position directly above his red-headed partner and captured his lips in a kiss.

Once they parted, Deidara spoke again, "I was so worried. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't return, Danna. I'd be lost, un."

Sasori smiled, a rare, true smile. It was only the second or third time Deidara had every seen this puppet master so happy.

"Dei…" Sasori was at a loss for words, so he simply placed a hand on the back of Deidara's neck and pulled him into another kiss.


	2. Diary

Deidara kept a diary.

He wrote in it every night while Sasori worked on his puppets.

As soon as Sasori turned his back, Deidara would pull it out and begin to scribble furiously away at it.

They would sit in silence.

Finally, when Deidara finished his entry for the day, he'd wait for Sasori to turn his back and then hide it again.

It killed Sasori.

He wanted to read it more than anything else.

Every night he contemplated jumping out of his chair, ripping it away from Deidara and locking himself in the bathroom.

But every night he forces himself to stay in his chair and keep his back turned to his blonde partner.

Finally, however, Sasori gives in to his temptation.

He waits patiently for Deidara to go downstairs for breakfast.

As soon as Deidara shuts the door, Sasori dove from his bed to his partner's side of the room.

He'd seen Deidara write in this journal daily, so he knew where it was hidden.

Momentarily he wondered if Deidara left it in such an open place (between the mattress and the wall) because his trusted his partner not to touch it and read it.

Sasori ignored the thought and the small amount of guilt that came with it, and lifted the green and blue notebook from it's hiding spot.

He held it greedily to himself and went back to his side of the room, situating himself comfortably on his own bed.

He slowly flipped open the notebook, not sure where he wanted to start.

Deidara had filled pages upon pages with his personal thoughts and feelings.

Sasori scanned each page slowly, absorbing every word written on the page.

He learned so much about his partner that he'd never known.

Just as Sasori was getting to what he thought to be a very good part, the door clicked open.

Deidara walked into their room to see his partner sitting on his bed with a broad grin on his face and his personal diary in his hands.

Sasori looked up and froze.

Deidara stepped into the room and shut the door with a malicious glare on his face, "Danna, what is that?"

"Uh…" Sasori struggled to come up with an answer.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Deidara screamed, lunging at his partner.

Sasori jumped up from the bed and ran to the opposite corner of the room, "But Dei, these are so cute!"

"Shut up and hand it over," Deidara placed a hand calmly, but demandingly in front of him.

Sasori looked between his partner and the book in his hands. He thought for a moment, then shook his head. Deidara stared at him, disbelief in his eyes.

Before Deidara could react, Sasori flipped open to the page he'd been on last and began to read it, aloud, "Dear Diary, Danna's stopped being so mean to me. I don't know-"

Deidara lunged across the room, reaching for his diary. Sasori dodged it and moved to another corner, "-why, but it's been really nice to actually get along. That's really all-"

Deidara stood straighter and walked right over to Sasori, pinning him against the wall.

Sasori, however, was determined to finish what he'd started, "-I've ever wanted. I never understood why he was mean to me when all I tried to do was please him. Maybe he's finally starting to respect me. But I can't show my excitement because then he might know my feelings."

Deidara tightened his grip around Sasori's collar. The two locked eyes. Sasori's fiery red ones were oddly soft while Deidara's cool blue ones were completely furious. Deidara ripped the notebook out of his partner's hand and retreated to his own bed. He sat, facing the wall and cursing under his breath.

A wide smile spread across Sasori's face as he crossed the room and took a seat next to his partner.

"What the _hell_ do you want, un?" Deidara turned to glare at his partner.

Sasori looked back, entirely unfazed by the anger, "You know, there's a reason I've been nice to you lately."

Deidara sighed, "And what might that be, hmm?"

"Well," Sasori began, scooting a little closer to his blonde bomber, "Because I finally decided that I couldn't hide my feelings from you forever. So I just got it over with."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Instead of answering Deidara's question, Sasori leaned over and planted a small kiss on his innocent partner's lips.

Deidara was surprised, but didn't waste the moment. He kissed his partner back.

"Does that answer your question?" Sasori asked pulling away.

"Un?"

Sasori sighed. Usually he hated laying everything out word-for-word for Deidara, but this time it didn't seem so bad. It simply felt like something that needed to be done, "I love you. And the way you try your absolute hardest to annoy me. How you're completely reckless despite how often I tell you not to be. I love that you're passionate and happy all the time."

Deidara stared defiantly at his partner, "I don't intentionally annoy you, Danna!"

"Deidara," Sasori rolled his eyes, "That's not the point. The point is that I love you."

"I…" Deidara blushed as Sasori repeated those three words again, "I love you, too, yeah."

Sasori smiled, "So are you going to let me finish reading?"

"NO!" Deidara exclaimed.

He promptly kicked Sasori out of the room in order for him to find a new spot for his precious feelings. However, he couldn't make it too hard to find. Who knows, maybe Sasori would find it again, and something else wonderful would happen.

"Although," Deidara whispered to himself, "I don't think it could be better than this."


	3. When It Came To

"Ne, Danna?"

Sasori looked lazily over at his partner.

Deidara stared at the ceiling.

"What?"

Deidara pondered for a moment, unsure of how to pose his question.

Finally, he decided to just go for it, "Can we get a cat, un?"

Sasori stared silently for a moment.

"No."

Sighing, Deidara closed his eyes, "Why not, un?"

"I hate cats." Sasori answered simply.

He turned back to his desk where the paperwork for their last mission resided.

As he lifted the pen off the desk, he could hear Deidara grumbling to himself.

"You hate everything, yeah."

The two were complex.

When it came to anger, they were opposite their appearances.

Deidara was hot-headed and had a very short fuse.

Sasori was very calm and collected.

When it came to emotions, they were very straightforward.

Sasori hated everybody.

Deidara tried to find the good in everyone.

When it came to each other, well…

"That's not true. Just most people." Sasori responded.

Deidara laughed quietly, "Name one person you don't hate, un."

"You."

The answer was simple.

One word.

The meaning was complex.

"Don't lie like that, un. You think I'm annoying." Deidara retorted.

Sasori sighed and placed the pen back on the desk, "That doesn't mean I hate you."

The two partners stared at each other.

Fire met ice.

Deidara's cool blue eyes looked directly into Sasori's deep red ones.

Sasori was calm while Deidara was beginning to get agitated.

"Maybe not. But you never let me do anything, you always yell at me, and you refuse to respect my views on art. _That _means you hate me." Deidara was close to snapping.

"I beg to disagree," Sasori stated calmly.

"You're going to tell me that that doesn't mean you hate me?" Deidara demanded, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Yes," Sasori leaned back in his chair, "I am going to tell you that. Because I don't hate you. Therefore nothing can mean that I do."

Deidara let out an irritated sigh, "Whatever, un."

The two were complex.

When it came to battle, they were a dynamic pair.

Deidara picked off as many people as he could from a distance.

Sasori killed those who managed to get close.

When it came to completing missions, the two always succeeded.

Sasori was quiet and stealthy.

Deidara was quick and dangerous.

When it came to their partnership, well…

"Quit your damn pouting," Sasori muttered.

Deidara didn't respond.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, Sasori sighed, "Fine, you can get the damn cat."


	4. Sweet Nothings

**A/N: This is generic fluff that I had the idea for. It's more humor than anything else. I'm personally a fan of it.**

**Disclaimer! I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto.**

The boys had just returned from a long mission and were resting in their room.

For once, silence wrapped around them.

Sasori didn't know whether to be thankful or to be worried that this silence was, perhaps, the calm before the storm.

Deidara sat up from his bed and headed for the door, "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything, un?"

"Anything is fine with me," Sasori replied simply.

Deidara nodded and snuck down into the kitchen, grinning evilly to himself.

While out on their last mission he'd managed to sneak his way into a small shop.

He'd managed to buy a love potion of sorts.

The lady had explained that it didn't matter whether they loved you or not, it simply made them act on their true feelings for you.

Deidara had questioned how that qualified it to be a love potion (Wasn't it supposed to cause the drinker to instantly fall madly in love with the first person they saw?) and she responded with a simple "It only makes them act on their romantic feelings. Or lack there of. Nothing more."

Knowing it was really his best option (as pathetic as that may be), Deidara bought the small bottle from the woman and plotted to use it against his partner.

In the kitchen, Deidara poured two glasses of Orange juice.

Sasori's favorite.

He carefully emptied the contents of the bottle into the orange juice and stirred.

As he headed back to his room, he made a point to remember which hand had which beverage.

He reached his room, somehow managed to balance both glasses between his arm and his chest, and opened the door.

Once inside, with the door safely shut, he walked over to his partner who had moved to their shared desk.

He placed the glasses between Sasori and his seat, making sure to put the one with the potion on Sasori's side.

"Thanks," Sasori muttered, lifting the glass to his lips.

Deidara could barely hide his devilish grin.

Sasori sipped the drink before setting it down.

Immediately he recognized that it tasted a little off.

Surely Deidara couldn't be attempting to poison him.

He, daringly, lifted the glass back up to his lips and took another sip, trying to identify the odd taste.

Upon that second sip, Sasori immediately knew what was going on.

He, after all, was a poison and potions master.

He knew all the tricks.

He sipped the drink one more time.

Honestly? A love potion? How jejune.

Deidara turned his attention away from his partner, drinking some of his drink and trying to hide his sheer excitement.

As he set his glass down again, Sasori had an idea.

He knew it was already too late to stop the potion from effecting him, so why not get some fun out of it, too?

While Deidara had his attention averted elsewhere, Sasori quietly switched their glasses.

Without looking back, Deidara picked up the glass and began to drink from it again.

After a few gulps, he realized that it didn't taste the way it originally had.

He turned back only to see Sasori staring intently at him.

"U-un?" He hoped Sasori hadn't figured it out.

"It's too late, brat," He chuckled lowly to himself, "We've both had a decent amount of that stupid love potion of yours. There's no avoiding the effects now."

Deidara stared at his partner quietly, not sure what to think.

This could all go downhill for him now.

In a matter of… minutes, probably, he'd be on the ground spilling his guts to Sasori, declaring his undying love.

Sasori could either return his undying love (although he would present it in a much more stoic manner) or reject him on the spot.

Either way, both were stuck with their feelings.

Both were going to share them soon.

And, unbeknownst to them, both were about to be very happy.

Sasori felt the effects first.

His head got light.

His stomach felt full of butterflies.

He could feel his lips loosen as his deepest feelings began to emerge.

"Deidara, i-" He cut himself off, trying to keep his secret safe.

Deidara stared back at him with half-lidded eyes and a goofy smile on his face, "You what, danna?"

"I love you," The words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to realize what was being said.

"Danna, I love you more!" Deidara exclaimed.

"No. No, no, no," Sasori responded, "That's not possible. I put up with you blowing up my items, always getting us into unnecessary trouble and asking me questions you already know the answer to, and I still love you. I obviously love you more."

Deidara stared at him, "But I deal with you intentionally insulting me, ignoring me or trying to leave me behind."

Sasori stood from his chair and looked over at Deidara.

He felt drunk.

His legs wobbled.

He knew that, when he spoke, his words would begin to slur.

He was moments away from falling over.

Yet, he was in the best mood he'd been in in awhile.

"How is it that you always blow up my things? And only my things?" He asked, forgetting their previous topic of conversation.

Deidara stared up at his red headed partner.

He wanted to tackle him to the ground.

He wanted to pull him into his lap.

He knew that, if he were "sober", he'd never do any of these actions.

He was moments away from simply reaching out and grabbing his partner.

"I don't know, un. Because it's the only time you ever pay attention to me."

Sasori wobbled a little, then stumbled over to the bed.

Deidara stood up and followed him, laying on top of him on the bed.

"I pay attention to you all the time, you stupid, beautiful brat."

"I dream about you sometimes," Deidara threw out.

"Really?" Sasori looked into his partner's eyes, "I dream about you, too."

Their faces were mere inches apart.

Deidara hovered above his partner, not sure why he hadn't kissed Sasori already,

Sasori laid underneath Deidara's entire body weight, wondering why he never knew how warm Deidara was.

They stared at each other.

Suddenly, Deidara smiled a very broad, excited smile, "I've got a wonderful idea, danna."

"What's that?"

"Let's push our beds together!" He motioned with his hands.

They both looked across the room to where Deidara's bed was.

"Genius," Sasori muttered.

"We can have a sleepover!" Deidara declared, standing from Sasori's bed (and Sasori's person) and walking to his bed.

Together they pushed their beds together into the middle of the room.

Sasori laid down on his bed.

Deidara laid down on his,

The boys faced each other and fell asleep whispering sweet nothings (and their deepest secrets) to each other.


	5. Moving

**A/N: Well, here's more generic fluff. (It's totally my favorite to write. :P )**

**I wrote this mostly because I'm moving soon and my mom went through my stuff and got rid of some things that were important to me.**

**Somehow I turned it into this.**

**I suppose this was a good outcome.**

**As usual, I don't own Naruto.**

**Slowly but surely I'm plotting to change that though.**

**O:]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Moving

They were finally moving rooms. They had shared a far too small room for far too long. Leader had told them, months ago, that there was a larger room for them to have and that they were free to take it. Although they were grateful, they were too busy and out on missions too much to ever actually move.

Plus, they were lazy.

However, Pein had finally given the, an order to move. So, slowly but surely, the boys trudged up and down the halls, arms full of clothes, weapons, clay, wood, etc. Deidara had decided to use this time to clean out the room as well, and was trying to throw away any useless things he came across.

"Danna, you should really try getting rid of some of this stuff," He muttered, looking into an open cabinet.

Sasori glanced up at his blonde partner, "No, there's a reason I kept all of this stuff."

Deidara scowled, "This stuff is junk. It can't all mean something to you. Like this," he reached out and picked up a small stack of paper.

Sasori sighed out of irritation. He knew exactly what Deidara had picked up. (He was, after all, the neat one in the partnership)

Deidara shuffled through the little stack. A birthday card, a note of apology, a few doodles… they were all from him.

"Danna, what's this?" He asked quietly.

Sasori continued shoving his items into a bag, not glancing up at his partner, "Isn't it obvious, brat?"

Deidara stared silently at his partner.

Finally, Sasori stopped what he was doing and looked up, "I told you. I kept all of this for a reason. It… means something to me."

Deidara smiled, "Why does this mean something to you?"

"They're cute." Sasori answered simply, taking the papers back from his partner.

Deidara leaned down and hugged his half-human partner who was kneeling in front of the cabinet.

Sasori smiled.

Suddenly, Deidara got up. He walked over to his side of the room. Sasori watched as he pulled a few papers out of the drawers of his nightstand. He sauntered back across the room and showed them to his red-headed partner.

Sasori glanced at the papers. He froze. They were blue prints he'd drawn for a new puppet that he planned to make from scratch (not a human body). One that looked very similar to a certain blonde partner of his.

He'd planned to make this puppet once he'd decided on the perfect type of wood. This was an exception for him. He had to make this puppet from scratch. He wouldn't dare use Deidara as his puppet. The life in him made him far more beautiful than anything Sasori had ever seen.

However, the blueprints had gone missing.

"Where did you get these?" Sasori asked. He wasn't mad. No, he was slightly embarrassed.

Deidara shrugged, "It was on the floor next to my bed awhile ago. I suppose the wind blew it off the desk or something."

Sasori glanced away, "Oh."

"Danna," Deidara said gently, "I love it. I'm flattered."

Sasori remained silent for a moment. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Deidara's blue eye. A smile was spread delicately across Deidara's beautiful face.

"Really?"

He chucked a little, "Of course, Danna! How could I not be? You wanted to make me a piece of your art. That's truly something."

Sasori smiled, then took a deep breath, "It could never be as beautiful as you. You are the one case where art is more beautiful when it is fading, rather than eternal."

Deidara gasped. Had those words really been spoken? Was Sasori finally acknowledging his art? He smiled and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"D-danna… Thank you!" He cried, dropping to the ground and giving Sasori a real hug.

Sasori was shocked for a moment, and then he hugged back. He wrapped his arms securely around Deidara's waist and pulled him close.

Taking another deep breath he whispered one of his deepest secrets, "I only wanted that puppet because I didn't think I could have the real you."

"Danna," More tears pricked the corners of his eyes, "You can have the real me. I would love that."

They both smiled and broke from the hug. Sasori cupped Deidara's cheek and pulled him close. Their lips touched for a few seconds, but it was enough for their unspoken feelings to be shared.

After they broke, they finished moving to their new room. Not only was this room much larger than their old one, but they had an absurd amount of free space considering that they decided only one bed would be necessary instead of two.


	6. Perfect Imperfections

**A/N: Generic little gift of fluff for all of you! Just a random little inspiration that has nothing to do with the SasoDei Alphabet collection I'm trying to write. Buh, **_**oh well**_**, I'll get back to those eventually. For now, enjoy this! Comments = love. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :[**

Perfect Imperfections

Sasori and Deidara had been partners for about a year now. Probably only a few days over that. They'd been dating for about a day less than that. Well, that's a slight exaggeration. _Slight_.

It hadn't taken Sasori long to fall into the charm of those blue eyes and obnoxious explosions. And Deidara certainly wasted no time in being intrigued by his partner's cold exterior, his lifestyle choices, and basically everything else about the puppet. So, his goal soon became to understand the Akasuna, and falling in love with him was bound to come shortly after.

So, in honesty, the two had been dating for about eleven months. Give or take a day or two.

In the eleven months they had been together, the rest of the Akatsuki had come to the conclusion that they were the perfect couple. Sure, they'd _never_ settle their argument about art, but that was irrelevant. Every couple fought sometimes. The thing that made them so good together was that they were willing to talk to one another.

Once Deidara shattered Sasori's shell and got close to him, he found that the red head was actually rather caring and sweet. They worked at their relationship and became comfortable with each other. So, when something was bothering one of them, they had the confidence to speak up. Yes, sometimes it led to fights, but that wasn't the point. The point was that, argument or not, they got their feelings out and came to a conclusion on how to solve the problem. They worked well together.

The other reason, the Akatsuki decided, that they were perfect together was simple: They put up with each other's flaws.

Now, Deidara's flaws were obvious. He was loud, had a certain disrespect for authority and often liked to blow things up. Sasori, on the other hand, had only one main flaw, but it was a big one. Sasori was one possessive bastard.

He didn't let anybody, included his favorite blonde, touch his items. So he sure as hell wasn't about to share Deidara himself. If looks could kill, anybody who had ever glanced at the Iwa bomber would've died a million times over from the glares Sasori shot their direction. In fact, he sometimes stared at people so hard, it was as if he was attempting to read their mind and ensure that his partner was not a part of their thoughts.

Lord knows they'd be injured if Deidara crossed their mind even once. And if they happened to be thinking of the blonde in any way slightly inappropriate (which Sasori expected happened fairly frequently), they would die on the spot.

Deidara was _his_, and he made it known.

Now, for some reason, Deidara didn't mind this possession, He never had a complaint when his Danna would sneak up behind him, grab him by the waist and pull him against his chest. And he certainly didn't mind when Sasori would pull him close and kiss him in front of everyone to ensure that they all knew to _back the fuck off_.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Deidara knew he could never love anybody else. He knew that there was really no reason to worry about Sasori being over protective, because there was nothing to hide from the puppeteer, and there was certainly nothing for him to get in trouble for. He surely only had eyes for his beloved partner.

However, the question wasn't only how did Deidara love Sasori. He was also, how did Sasori love Deidara? He himself had called the blonde _insufferable_. And it certainly rang true when Deidara blew his potions or his puppets up, time after time ("I swear it was an accident Sasori no Danna, un!")

On top of the endless ruined items of his, Deidara was not exactly the best partner for missions. His constant complaining, obnoxiously large clay bird, and loud explosions surely gave away their locations at all times. Sasori was frequently tempted to shove Deidara inside Hiruko and seal it, hoping it would somehow muffle the endless mutterings of the blonde.

Although that solution often sounded great, Sasori had recently found a better way to deal with his partner.

"Sasori-Danna~" Deidara whined, bursting into the room.

Sasori didn't groan or sigh, he didn't glare daggers or wish death on his partner. No, he simply looked up from what he was doing and met those blue eyes, "What is it?"

Deidara began to rant and rave about 'Tobi-this' and 'Tobi-that' and boy, was that masked-nin _annoying_. Sasori let a low chuckle escape his lips. He was sure that he sounded exactly like this during his first few months with his blonde. But oh, he'd grown _so fond_ of the boy. Sasori knew that Deidara would never develop feelings for Tobi the way he had for the blonde, but that didn't stop him from threatening Tobi on occasion.

"My clay is _ruined_, un!"

Deidara opened his mouth to rant and rave even more about the boy, but Sasori had other plans. He stood from his chair and closed the gap between him and his partner. His lips connected with the soft ones of the blonde.

When Sasori had originally employed this new tactic of silencing his lover, Deidara would 'eep' in shock before responding and melting into the kiss. Now, however, Sasori suspected that Deidara would simply look for things to complain about so that he could get his partner to stop his speech. A kiss is, indeed, a lovely gift from nature for when words become superfluous.

As Sasori pulled away, he stared into those blue eyes he loved so much. Yes, Deidara was truly insufferable, he was an awful partner, and he annoyed the living hell out of Sasori. But each flaw made the beautiful blonde who he was.

Deidara stared back at his partner. He didn't mind Sasori's brooding attitude, possessive nature or strong lack of patience. He loved Sasori for all that Sasori was, and probably a little more.

The Akatsuki had decided they were the perfect couple simply because they had imperfections that worked perfectly with one another.


	7. A Deserving Christmas

Sasori opened his eyes and peered out of the cave that he and the blonde had spent the night in. His eyes widened as he noticed that the ground was entirely white. He could swear that it had been some shade of brown/green when he went to bed. Where did all this snow come from?

Deidara groaned next to him, rubbed his eyes, and then sat up. He peered at his partner, and then followed his gaze out of the cave.

The blonde squealed in delight, "SNOW, UN!"

Sasori looked back over to his partner. Why was he so excited over the cold, wet substance? All it did was make people uncomfortable and cause a mess.

Deidara stood from his place and bustled over to the edge of the cave, staring happily out into the white abyss, "Danna, look! It snowed last night!"

"I see that," Sasori droned as he stood and walked over to stand next to the young bomber, "What's so exciting about it?"

"You do know what day it is, right?" Deidara's blue eyes wandered to his left where Sasori stood.

The puppeteer shook head, but didn't take his eyes off of the white substance. He could feel those blue eyes staring at him, so he turned to meet their gaze. For a moment he found himself caught up in the way they shone in the light off the snow.

"What?" He asked, mildly distracted by the soft pink color Deidara's lips were turning in the cold air.

Deidara looked down into those brown eyes he often found himself caught up in. He was almost surprised at how curious Sasori sounded.

"…Today's Christmas, un."

Sasori turned back to the snow calmly. He honestly did know the date; he'd been planning for it for months. But for now, he didn't want Deidara to know that. That explained why the snow was so exciting to Deidara, though. He always talked about how he wanted a white Christmas, since he never got to see one when he was younger.

Without a word, Sasori stepped out into the snow. He walked a few feet out into the mid-calf height snow and looked around. He bent over briefly and scooped some snow into his hands. He looked at it before quickly squishing it into a circle.

Deidara watched, not sure what to think of what his partner's doings. Suddenly Sasori turned around. Before Deidara could react, he got hit in the face with a small ball of snow.

"Danna!" Deidara whined, wiping the water from his face and smiling.

Sasori smiled over at his partner, and reached for more snow. Deidara rushed out into the snow, ignoring the cold that nipped at his exposed toes and ankles. He grabbed a ball of snow on the run and threw it at his partner. Sasori ducked and then threw the ball of snow in his hands.

Deidara jumped gracefully over the flying snow and dove for his partner. His arms wrapped around the red head's neck as their chests connected and they fell into the snow together. Laughter echoed through the forest as the rolled around with each other, shoving snow in the other's face.

It was a rare occasion for either to be so happy. But they hadn't had any alone time in awhile, and it was Christmas. Even Sasori could admit that this was a time of year to be happy and to enjoy yourself. And he knew that Deidara didn't have good memories of his childhood Christmases, and he wanted to make this one special for his beloved blonde.

Finally the two stopped moving and laid next to each other in the snow. The silence was rather comforting. Deidara turned his head so that he was looking at his partner. Sasori mimicked his actions and laced his fingers with those of the blonde. They smiled at each other for a few moments.

Finally, Deidara sighed, "We should probably head back. Pein-sama will be mad if we're late, un."

Sasori nodded in agreement and the two artists stood. They walked back into the cave and began to pack their things. A small shiver shook Deidara's body. Sasori glanced over at his partner in a curious manner. The bomber shook his head a little and pulled his cloak over his body. It was dry and provided some warmth to his soaking wet frame.

Usually when it came to winter time, Sasori would tease Deidara about how cold it was and how he simply couldn't feel it in his puppet body. This year, however, Deidara would be the one teasing. Well, he ishould/i be, but he doesn't know that yet.

As they shoved their items into the bags and began to set off again, Deidara could swear he saw a small chill take over Sasori's body. But, he ignored it and they continued on their way home. If you could call the Akatsuki base "home" that is.

After a few hours, and a few coughs and sneezes on Deidara's part, the doors of the base came into view. They walked inside, still soaking wet and freezing. As they headed through the base, Deidara began to feel a little glum. The base was dark and barren and gave off no signs of the holiday that Deidara so desperately wanted to hold close to his heart.

Sasori glanced at Deidara and couldn't hold back a small smile. Deidara didn't notice. He was staring at his feet all the way through the base. He went to talk to Pein while Sasori went back to their room with their things.

"Everything went according to plan, Leader-sama." Deidara spoke, hoping to get out of the intimidating office as soon as he could.

The leader nodded and dismissed Deidara. He exited the room with a quiet 'Merry Christmas, un', but he wasn't sure Pein had heard him. Or maybe he was simple ignoring the blonde. Either way, his wishing of happiness went unanswered.

Once Deidara reached his room, he paused. He could hear rustling from the inside. He couldn't fathom what on earth his partner could be doing, so he simply opened the door. Deidara gasped at what he saw on the other side.

"D-Danna, un?"

Sasori looked up from his doings and smiled. He stood next to a small tree. There was a small amount of tinsel wrapped lamely around the tree and a few wrapped presents underneath it. It had a few strings of lights wrapped around it, illuminating it from the rest of the boring room.

The red head stepped up to his blonde partner and planted a light, chaste kiss on his lips, "Merry Christmas, Dei."

Deidara looked at his partner, a shocked and happy smile covering his face. Sasori led him over to the tree where he handed a few boxes to the blonde. Deidara inspected them to find that they were ornaments.

The two chatted idly as the decorated the small tree Sasori had somehow snuck into their room. They hung ornaments and rewrapped the tinsel so that it looked a little better. When they were done, Deidara stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"It's beautiful, yeah. But it's missing something…"

Sasori watched curiously as Deidara crossed the room and pulled a few wrapped boxes of his own out from his closet and placed those under the tree with the boxes Sasori had already positioned there. Sasori couldn't help but smile. It didn't surprise him at all that Deidara had snuck out to get him some sort of Christmas gifts.

Once everything was ready, the two sat next to each other on the floor in front of the tree. They began to exchange presents. Sasori started by handing Deidara the smallest package from under the tree.

Deidara took it with grace and began to unwrap it. In his hands was a small marionette of the red head. It was intricately made and exquisitely detailed. Deidara couldn't help but smile at his miniature danna.

"For when I'm gone," Sasori explained with a small smile on his lips.

Deidara sat the little puppet in his lap gently, putting it in a sitting position, and handed one of his presents to Sasori. Sasori looked at the pretty blue wrapping paper and the properly made green bow. He opened the present slowly. In his hands was a new set of his favorite tools.

"It's to make up for the ones I blew up before," Deidara smiled sheepishly.

Sasori laughed and anxiously handed Deidara his second present. He really wanted to see Deidara's reaction to this next gift. It lead perfectly into his third and final gift for the blonde, but there was no way Deidara would be able to see that from simply opening it.

"Scarves, un?" Deidara looked at him questioningly.

Sasori corrected, "iMatching/i scarves."

Deidara stared at him for a moment, "Danna, un. You don't get cold. And I get the idea you're not doing this for some sort of fashion statement."

"Just wait, Dei. It'll make sense in a moment."

Deidara hesitantly shook it off and handed Sasori another box. Sasori opened it to find a little book of hand-made coupons. They promised him things like "an hour of silence" and "no clay explosions for the whole day". Sasori chuckled quietly at this gift. It was perfect.

"Thank you," He leaned over and kissed Deidara gently before commenting, "Your lips are so soft."

Deidara stared at him, a little taken aback by his comment, "You can't feel my lips… un."

"Au contraire," Sasori leant back and pulled his cloak open, lifting his shirt up enough to reveal his whole chest, "I can feel it perfectly."

Deidara gaped. Sasori was… human?

"D-danna?"

"Yes, Dei, you see correctly. I'm human again. I've been experimenting with a reversal potion for awhile, and it seems that I've finally come up with the right one. I can feel again, Dei. I can feel."

Tears welled up in Deidara's eyes. He'd wished for this day for so long. He knew that his partner loved him. But he more thought it was simply because Sasori told himself that he loved the blonde. He never actually felt the feeling of love. And now he could. Now he could feel when Deidara ran his fingers through that red hair. He could feel their lips as they kissed. He could feel everything.

Sasori reached up and wiped the tears as they began to fall. He wasn't worried about those tears; he knew they were out of happiness. He was happy, too. He felt full and complete to be able to be with his partner for real. He found that he loved Deidara even more than he had before. He simply wanted to gather the blonde in his arms and never let go.

So he did just that.

He pulled Deidara close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He ran his fingers through that blonde hair he loved so much. He felt how soft and silky it was. He could feel Deidara's hot breath on his neck, and his wet tears as they continued to fall.

He had begun to regret turning himself into a puppet as soon as he realized he loved Deidara. Yes, he could always faintly feel his young partner, but he always wanted more. Deidara ideserved/i more.

He deserved to have someone who could love him properly.

He deserved to have someone who could feel how much he loved him.

He deserved to have a Christmas that was memorable for all the right reasons.

He deserved so much and Sasori felt that, this Christmas, he was taking strides towards being everything his loved one truly deserved.

"Danna, un?"

Sasori looked down at the happy boy who had pulled away from his chest. He then followed the blonde's finger that pointed to the ceiling. Hanging above them was a sprig of mistletoe that he could swear he hadn't hung. It must've been Deidara's doing.

Deidara leaned in as Sasori looked down and kissed his partner. It was twice as good for him, knowing his partner could finally feel it the way it was meant to be felt.

They pulled apart after a moment, and Deidara snuggled into the crook of Sasori's neck.

"Thank you, Danna. Thank you so much. This is everything I ever wanted!"

Sasori could feel the tears on his neck again, "It's what you deserved, Dei. You have me now. You're not going to be hurt anymore. You're not going to have to hate holidays. You can be happy. We can be happy together,"

The tears on his neck increased. In his mind, Sasori considered this a victory. He'd given Deidara everything he could ever want. He'd made him forget his hatred of holidays in general. He'd done all he could and it had paid off.

His only problem? How was he going to top this next year?


End file.
